


Technical-ly A Good Time

by flannelmoth



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Fingering, Footjobs, M/M, Male!Maya, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sweet Talk, genderswapped maya, sort of? they're in a Technical, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/pseuds/flannelmoth
Summary: Get it? Cause they're in a Bandit Technical? I'm so sorry.-----“Won’t stop, won’t stop!” Krieg barked, shaking his head quickly. “Shiny meat bicycle!” He wanted a distraction, he was upset, and he could only hope Maya understood. The smaller man seemed to, taking Krieg’s larger hand in both of his smaller ones. “I love you, okay? I’ll help you forget all about this...” he leaned up, kissing Krieg’s mask sweetly. “Sit back, okay, sweetheart? I’ll make you forget... treat you real good, the way you deserve to be treated...”
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Kudos: 28





	Technical-ly A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanctiVolpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctiVolpes/gifts).

> Wrote this some time ago. Not really my thing, but I'm sure some of you are into this? Anyways, enjoy?

Maya settled in the back of the technical, eyes roving as he tracked Krieg’s journey from the Catch-A-Ride to the front seat. He held his gun in hand, making himself comfortable as Krieg took off. The Psycho drove like, well, a psycho, careening around and hitting everything he damn near could with the car. Maya picked off anything that lived after being run over by four wheels. 

Krieg made his way towards a secluded area, hitting a bandit full-on and watching him fly. Maya laughed, quite enjoying the show as he rode in the back. He hummed, wishing he could see his boyfriend’s ass from here... 

Krieg finally stopped, but instead of getting out normally, he climbed over and into the back of the technical to be with Maya. His face— what Maya could see of it, at least, was screwed up in thought. He smacked himself in the head, reaching to do it again before a gentle hand grabbed his arm. “Hey, don’t...” Maya spoke, voice gentle. “Remember, we’re working on this, okay? You’re only allowed to hurt the bad guys, not yourself. 

He scowled, shaking his head. “I feel the hurt!” 

“No! You don’t get to hurt yourself because you feel bad!” Maya insisted, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Won’t stop, won’t stop!” Krieg barked, shaking his head quickly. “Shiny meat bicycle!” He wanted a distraction, he was upset, and he could only hope Maya understood. The smaller man seemed to, taking Krieg’s larger hand in both of his smaller ones. “I love you, okay? I’ll help you forget all about this...” he leaned up, kissing Krieg’s mask sweetly. “Sit back, okay, sweetheart? I’ll make you forget... treat you real good, the way you deserve to be treated...” 

Krieg nodded slowly, doing everything he could to not shout nonsense at his boyfriend. He could be normal, he could! He knew he had to, he didn’t want to scare Maya off...

Maya sat back, toeing both shoes off before following them with his socks. Those were set aside, pants pushed up his calves. He wiggled his toes, giving Krieg a grin. “Let’s get you taken care of, hm?” 

Krieg watched the smaller man lean forwards, working his belt open with gentle hands. 

“This okay, sweetheart?” Maya asked, giving him a doe-eyed look. Krieg could only nod, desperately trying to ignore the voice in his head telling him not to do this, that it was wrong... that a young man like Maya should have to touch _him_. He tensed, hand settling in a fist. The other pushed his buzz-axe just a little further away to remove any sort of temptation to use it. 

Maya settled, reaching out with a foot to slowly rub at Krieg’s clothed cock. His eyes were half-lidded, and he bit his lip. He was already having fun with this, foot slowly grinding over the rough pant material. He could feel the bulge growing, and soon Krieg was fully hard, murmuring something under his breath. Maya hummed, enjoying the little pants and gasps that filtered through the psycho’s mask. 

Maya nudged Krieg’s cargo pants down, finally, exposing his long cock. “Goddamn, sweetheart, impressive as always, huh?” 

“It’s my meat,” Krieg grunted, hands twitching. “Pretty boy...” he added, gently reaching out to touch Maya’s shoulder— one of the few signs of affection he could really manage. 

A warm smile grew on Maya’s face. “You’re handsome, you know? Gonna make you feel so good...” he scooted forwards, settling both feet in Krieg’s lap. Each foot— he’d slicked them up just for this— settled on either side of the psycho’s thick cock, slowly beginning to work their way up and down the shaft. 

Krieg let out a desperate groan, shuddering as his head fell back. “Pretty boy feel good...” 

Maya let out a light laugh, toes curling and working along the shaft even more. He brought one up, rubbing his toe over the head of his boyfriend’s cock. Yeah, that always got such a good reaction from Krieg... he watched his boyfriend shudder and whine, gasping as his cock was worked. 

Maya was happy to please— he loved getting his feet all over Krieg’s huge, thick, cock... he let out a moan of his own, cock twitching. Yeah, he’d love to ride that cock, but not yet... not until Krieg was nice and worked up... he kept going, rough feet working over the psycho’s cock, moving up and down the shaft with no problem whatsoever. He was practiced, loved doing this to please his boyfriend, and Krieg seemed to enjoy it too. Maya’s hands were small and smooth, not the best for getting off a man with a cock this long and thick. So he’d tried his feet, and goddamn, that had turned out _very_ well the first time. 

Maya kept his feet moving, desperately wishing he could study his boyfriend’s face, but Krieg never took that goddamn mask off. Oh well, he’d have to make do... Maya palmed himself, touching his half-hard cock through his own pants. He really just wanted to get fully hard, then focus all his energy on his Krieg. 

Krieg watched Maya’s face, though, watching the twitches and expressions as he nudged his own pants down to stroke himself. He watched his lithe boyfriend’s hand move on his cock, panting as the man’s feet still moved on his own. “Pretty boy— close— explosion—“ he gasped, head falling back again. Maya just smirked, feet moving quicker along the shaft and over the head, grinding his toes against the psycho’s sensitive skin. “Yeah, sweetheart, come all over my toes, wanna feel your come between them...” he purred, and that... that sent Krieg over the edge.

The psycho let out a near-guttural roar, hips bucking up hard as he came. He came across Maya’s feet as promised, cock twitching between his still-working toes. Maya gasped, shuddering as he felt Krieg’s come slicking his toes. “Yeah, fuck, baby...” 

Krieg flushed behind the mask, watching Maya slide back and bring his foot to his mouth. The siren was so flexible, easily able to take his own toes in and suck them clean, one by one. He shot Krieg a wink, cock still twitching and leaking precum between his legs. He hadn’t gotten himself off, yet, which meant the two of them weren’t quite finished. 

Krieg sat up, blushing shyly under his mask. “Want help... pretty boy,” he grunted, shifting forwards. 

“Yeah?” Maya raised a brow, smiling shyly. “Alright... I trust you.” His hand was on his cock again, stroking it slowly and watching Krieg with a curious expression. “How?”

Krieg shook his head, shifting closer to Maya and pushing his mask up just enough to reveal his mouth. Maya’s eyes lit up, and he leaned in for a quick kiss from his boyfriend. A proper kiss, not lips against mask... god, Krieg tasted wonderful... like lust and blood, like something wonderful and intoxicating that Maya hadn’t been able to replicate since their first kiss. 

One hand settled on Krieg’s chest, and Maya leaned in. Fuck, he could just keep this going, he didn’t need anything more... 

The psycho pulled away, much to Maya’s disappointment, but suddenly his head dipped lower. “Shit, Krieg, you sure about this...” Maya gasped, shuddering as the psycho brought a tentative tongue to the head of Maya’s cock. He felt the wetness, felt the thick tongue tease at his slit, and damn near came then and there. 

Maya let out a groan, thighs shaking already. “Fuck, sweetheart, yeah... yeah, fuck...” He hoped the praise would encourage his boyfriend, and maybe Krieg would do more. 

Krieg slowly took him in fully, letting out a guttural hum around the smaller man’s cock. This was a perfect way to silence himself, to keep from yelling something nonsensical and ridiculous that would only upset Maya. For now, though, he focused fully on the cock in his mouth, eyes falling shut behind his mask as he bobbed. 

Maya let out a desperate whimper. Fuck, Krieg was /good/ at this... Goddamn! “Krieg, sweetheart, yeah, fuck!” he gasped, unable to keep quiet. He kept his hands to himself, not wanting to startle or upset the psycho as he was blown. 

“Please, sweetheart, you’re so good...” he warbled. “I’m already so close, fuck...”

Krieg hummed around him, tongue exploring the shaft of Maya’s cock, playing with the head especially. He was happy to get the reactions from the smaller man, the yelps and whimpers, watching his boyfriend suck his cock behind the pushed-up mask. “Sweetheart, fuck!” his hips jerked, thrusting up into Krieg’s mouth as he came. 

Krieg groaned, pulling off with a surprised sound as his mouth was filled with Maya’s release. He made a slight face, swallowing curiously. “Pretty boy salty! Like blood!”

“Blood shouldn’t be salty, sweetheart...” Maya murmured, leaning forwards to kiss him again, chest still heaving from the rush of getting off. He worked his tongue into the psycho’s mouth, tasting his own release. “Nnngod....” he groaned, grinding hard against the psycho. “You’re intoxicating, can’t get enough of you...”

Krieg didn’t seem to mind this, already half-hard and clearly having fun. Maya’s praise had really gotten to him— it was such a turn-on, really, but he wasn’t able to admit it verbally.

Maya could tell, he knew damn well what he did to the psycho, but never spoke of it. He leaned in for another kiss, grinding his palm against the psycho’s cock. He nipped his lip gently, not wanting to hurt the bigger man. A low moan escaped them both, and Maya fumbled for his pants, digging through his pockets. “Here, hold on, gonna put on a real good show for you, huh, sweetheart?” he purred, pulling out the small bottle of gun oil. The stuff had never been used on an actual gun, but Maya had used it for... other purposes. 

He slicked two fingers in the oil, turning to settle on his knees with his ass facing Krieg. One hand reached back, sliding two thin fingers into the siren’s ass. He let out a low groan, head falling forwards as he flushed. “Ffffuck... gonna prep myself real good for you, hm?”

Krieg watched Maya whimper and squirm, a thick hand settling on his own cock. Might as well enjoy the show, hm? His hand moved slowly, one thumb rubbing over the head of his cock— fuck, that felt perfect... He tugged his mask back down properly, able to watch Maya better this way. Each pant and groan was filtered through, and Maya whimpered. Hearing those sounds made his cock twitch...

He was leaking already, precum dripping between his legs and onto the technical, thighs trembling as he worked his fingers against his own prostate. “Krieg...” he whimpered, shaking. “Fuck...”

Krieg gasped, hand moving quicker on his cock. “M-Maya...” he managed, hips bucking up hard. 

Maya damn near came, pulling his fingers out of his ass just as his cock twitched hard. “Krieg, shit!” Hearing the psycho say his name— fuck, he loved it...

“I’m ready, I need you, please, please...” Maya whimpered, beckoning him closer. Krieg shifted onto his knees, pants down and sliding close to give Maya’s ass a smack. The smaller man let out a yelp, a shudder running through him. “Fuck, yeah...”

Another smack, and Maya whined. “Krieg, please, I can’t take the teasing, I’m gonna come too soon, fuck me!” he begged. 

Krieg let out a low rumble, the closest he had to a laugh. With a groan, he pressed his cock into Maya’s ass, intending to go slow. Maya didn’t seem to care for going slow, and immediately thrust back against the psycho, ass meeting his hips. He paused, a long, drawn-out groan spilling from his lips. “Yessss, fuck...”

Krieg started to fuck him slowly, a heavy hand settling on Maya’s hip to hold him in place. Maya rocked back, shaking his head. “Harder, sweetheart, you know I can take it!”

“Only hurt those who deserve...” Krieg growled, thrusting just slightly harder. 

“Fuck, I deserve your thick cock, baby, _please_...” Maya begged. “Please, I’m asking for it, I’m begging you! Fuck me until I can’t walk, Krieg!”

The psycho shuddered, free hand fisting in Maya’s hair. He tugged his head back, holding him firm and starting to fuck him at a much quicker pace. 

Maya let out a desperate yell, panting and babbling incomprehensibly, wanting more, harder, everything... Krieg kept him pinned over the technical’s seat, grasping at the handrail and rocking back on his cock. 

Krieg grunted and gasped, hardly saying much at all, himself. His hips snapped forwards, cock grinding hard against Maya’s prostate and earning another sharp whimper. “Fuck, Krieg, fuck!” Maya shouted, voice echoing across the desert. 

Krieg groaned sharply as Maya clenched around him, still fucking him hard. Maya would be bruised after this, the way Krieg was grabbing his hip, but he didn’t mind one bit. Neither of them did, really, too overwhelmed by the pleasure and in Maya’s case, pain, too. 

The siren shouted out, slamming back against Krieg. A small hand slipped under himself, wrapping around his cock and giving it several quick strokes. He panted and whimpered, heat building in his body and tension in his chest, until suddenly—

“Krieg, FUCK!” Maya came with a shout, coming across his hand, over the seat and on the floor of the technical. He rocked back, muscles fluttering and clenching hard around Krieg’s thick cock. 

The psycho buried his cock deep in the siren, coming with a low, guttural growl, something possessive and desperate. Something that made Maya shudder even after he’d came, made him wish he could handle more. 

Krieg pulled out slowly and sat back, watching his release drip down Maya’s thighs. God, what a pretty sight...

Maya slumped, face against the seat of the technical, ass up still. His chest was heaving, but he was grinning. “Fuck, sweetheart...”

Krieg panted, hands shaking only slightly as he reached for his pants, trying to tug them back on. He watched Maya pant, prone for a moment before finally sitting up. “Shit...” Maya murmured. “That was fucking amazing...” He slowly dressed, not bothering to clean himself up. “_You’re_ amazing...”

Krieg shook his head. Maya turned to face him, pressing a gentle kiss to his mask before helping the psycho close his belt once again. 

Maya stretched, letting out a low groan, and then a soft laugh. “Yeah, I’m gonna be sore in the morning... worth it, though!” He patted Krieg’s shoulder, smiling fondly. “Let’s get back to it, huh? We’ve got a planet to save and bad guys to kill!”

Krieg nodded, climbing back into the driver’s seat and revving up the engine. Maya readied his gun, and with a grin, the two of them headed off to cause some more mayhem together.


End file.
